


Dirty Little Secret

by Winchest09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchest09/pseuds/Winchest09
Summary: Dean liked to keep you under wraps, he liked to keep you his secret. So when you decide that you’ve had enough of being hidden, Dean makes sure you know exactly where you stand.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little smutty one shot. Feedback is fuel so let me know what you think! 
> 
> Tumblr: Winchest09
> 
> xox

The windows of the impala were steamed over as Dean pounded you into the backseat. The stubble on his face, rubbing against your collarbone as he kissed at your neck. You moaned, angling your hips so he could fuck you harder and deeper. At the slight movement change, Dean growled lowly, unhooking your legs from around his waist and placing them around his neck instead.

“Fuck Y/N” He grunted, your flexibility allowing him to fuck you in angles he’d only ever dreamed of.

You tried to grasp at the leather beneath you, Dean’s dick hitting your sweet spot over and over again; his fingers rubbing at your clit coaxing you towards your release. You screamed his name, not caring if anyone could hear you. You had never had anyone make you feel as good as he did and boy, did he make you feel good.

Your legs were starting to jelly, your breathing was ragged as Dean’s hips started to stutter “Cum for me Y/N” He husked, a bead of sweat dripping from his temple. Your pussy clenched as you saw dots, you milked his cock for every last drop as he came deep inside you, both of you riding out your highs.

Dean collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily as you let your legs fall apart. The sweet ache of muscles you loved so much appearing in your thighs. You lightly scrapped your nails up and down Dean’s back lovingly, before resting your palm on the back of his neck, pulling his lips to yours.

“Got to admit, I’m starting to enjoy these little shopping trips of ours” Dean mumbled against your lips, a teasing tone accompanying his wiggling eyebrows.

You rolled your eyes as you pushed at his shoulder, the indicator for him to get off you “Starting? You mean you haven’t enjoyed the 5 previous ‘trips’ we’ve been on?” You smiled knowingly, using air quotations to point out the obvious before reaching for your recently discarded clothes.

Dean pulled his shirt over his head, quickly dressing on his backseat “Ah sweetheart, you know it only gets better each time with you” He winked, a smug smile on his face.

You shook your head gently “Smooth Winchester” You grinned as you shuffled into your jeans “Although we’d have a lot more fun in the bunker ya know” You winked back at him, wanting him to pick up on your insinuation of all the places you could fuck him. You also wanting him to pick up on the fact that you were also fed up of hiding your relationship.

Dean shrugged his flannel into place, not willing to look you in the eye “This is our secret Y/N, we don’t need Sam finding out just yet” He stated, a dominant tone to his voice. You just nodded slightly, hearing the same excuse leave his lips. You didn’t understand the big deal of Sam knowing.

Before you could even question it, Dean had made his way to the driver’s seat “Time to get the supplies in” He stated as he started the engine, speeding off towards the town, not even giving you a chance to join him up front.

After stocking up on the usual, you and Dean hightailed it back to the bunker. Armed with the weekly groceries, you both made your way down the metal stairs into the bunker, coming face to face with Sam who was sat at the war table surrounded by notes.

“Hey, what took you guys so long?” Sam questioned, making you stop, your tummy flipping. He’s got to suspect something right?

Dean just shrugged, nonchalantly and placed the haul in front of his little brother “Long line in the pie store” He said casually, grabbing himself and Sam a beer from the bags.

Sam took note of the bags and smiled slightly “You said that last time you went” He stated and you started to fiddle with the bags you were holding “Anyone would think you two were having sex in secret” He continued, taking a quick sip from the bottle.

You went wide eyed, he knew. The fucker knew and he was playing with you. You knew this was it, you could finally admit that you were in a relationship with Dean and there would be no more sneaking around. No more ‘shopping trips’ that take longer than needs be. You looked towards Dean who had just spat out his beer in shock at Sam’s statement “What with Y/N? Are you serious?” He questioned, an amused smile on his face as he looked between you and Sam, pointing at you with his bottle “I mean she’s alright looking but you know not my type. At all. Need bigger…you know, dress a little more…well. You know me Sammy, just like my cheap thrills” Dean shrugged, sitting down at the table and rummaging through the bags for the pie.

Sam looked towards you with an apologetic look on his face as you stood there, heartbroken. Each one of Dean’s words cutting you deeper than you could have ever imagined. You’d given yourself to this man, whole heartedly but to hear him degrade you like that? Call you a cheap thrill? You couldn’t take it anymore and you wouldn’t do it anymore. You forcefully dropped the bags to the floor in front of you as you stormed to your room, intent on leaving the bunker and the Winchesters indefinitely.

Sam grimaced at your actions and looked towards his brother who was currently cutting into his pie, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened. Sam shook his head in disbelief at his brother “You’re a fucking idiot” Earning him a confused glance from Dean.

You wiped the tears from your face as you shoved what little you owned into the duffel bag on your bed. You couldn’t believe what Dean had said. That you meant so little to him. You’d only been packing for fifteen minutes when you heard your door open behind you. You didn’t have to turn around to know who it was and your blood boiled.

“Get out” You seethed, your voice low, your body shaking with anger.

Dean just shut the door behind him “Y/N…” He said softly, holding one hand out in front of him as he tried to reason with you.

You just shook your head as you continued to furiously pack your things, your voice wavering slightly “Just leave me alone Dean. You said all you had to say out there. 6 months I’ve given myself to you, 6 months I’ve put up with your bullshit but after hearing what you truly think of me? Not wanting to admit what we had to Sam? This…” You motioned between the two of you “…Is done” You spat.

You saw the sudden change in Dean, his stance becoming defensive and his eyes dark “What do you want me to say Y/N?” He shouted, his tone strong and domineering “Do you want me to call you baby, huh? Say that you’re all that I need, all that I want? You knew what this was, we’re just friends” He asserted, staring you down.

“Just friends?” You stared at him in disbelief, anger bubbling away inside of you, your hands twisting at the one converse shoe in your hands “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it” You shouted as you launched the shoe towards him, fury pumping your veins. Dean had to be quick, he ducked as the shoe bounced of the closed door before he focused on you once again, his tone changing.

“Y/N” Dean warned, his voice dangerously low.

Your chest was rising and falling with each breath you heaved. You couldn’t believe him, you wanted to punch him, hurt him. You were done. You became assertive and you squared your shoulders, pointing towards the green eyed Winchester “No. I’m done with your shit Dean. You don’t want me to have sex with anyone bar you, you threaten any guy that tries to put moves on me, you won’t let me hunt alone, you rarely let me leave this bunker on my own in case something happens to me” You shook your head, scoffing under your breath as you zipped up your duffel “You’ve seen me naked more times than I can count, you’ve put yourself in front of danger for me and you took a bullet for me like an idiot. You come to me when you have nightmares to cuddle me and you want me to believe that we’re just friends?” You ran your hands through your hair, your mind replaying his previous words over and over again. “Fuck. You” You stated fiercely, daring to stare him down.

You broke his gaze, not wanting him to see the tears that were beginning to well in your eyes as you grabbed your duffel with one hand, your coat with the other.

Dean eyed your movements and he broadened his stance “You’re not going anywhere Y/N” He threatened.

You smiled slightly, even now he wouldn’t let you go “No?” You challenged “Watch me”

You stormed towards him, your eyes trained on the door in front of you. As you became level with Dean, he waited for you to pass just slightly before he made his move. You didn’t even have time to blink. He grabbed you by the wrist and swung you around, snatching at your bag and throwing it to the side as he pinned you up against the wall.

“You’re not leaving. You’re mine, sweetheart” Dean growled possessively, his eyes burning into yours as he stared you into submission.

You felt your body quiver with anticipation, reacting to his touch. You felt betrayed by yourself. Not a word was spoke as his green eyes bore into yours, flickering from one side to the other as he tried to seek your permission for what he wanted to do. When he noticed your eyes dilate, Dean’s lips slammed onto yours.

You whimpered under Dean, his hands still gripped onto your wrists pinning you to the wall, his kiss passionate against your lips. He trailed his kisses down your neck and peppered them across your chest, the tip of his tongue trailing over your skin. He released your hands and immediately went for the hem of your top, ripping it up over your head before you could protest. Not that you wanted too. You hadn’t had sex in the bunker before, so you’d be damned if you were going to stop him now.

He ripped down the cups of your bra, your nipples reacting to the cool air before Dean’s hands moulded to them. He kneaded them, tweaked at your buds as his lips attacked your skin. He trailed his tongue slowly down between the valley of your breasts, kissing every so often. His hands ghosted down your sides, his fingers dancing across your skin as he worshipped your body. His tongue eventually got to the waistband of your jeans and he placed a kiss just under your naval as his hands began to work on shredding you of your clothes.

Popping open the button and pulling at your zipper, Dean continued to undress you. His large hands yanked at your jeans as he pulled them and your panties down in one go, his nose pressed against your mound. You felt his hot breath fanning over your folds as he encouraged you to step out of your garments.

Dean’s hands came either side of your thighs, his lust filled orbs looking up at you “Spread ‘em” He commanded.

“De” You whispered breathlessly, your hand holding onto his shoulders. You were stood practically naked in front of him, in your bedroom, in the bunker. You suddenly became aware that Sam could and probably would hear you and you knew Dean didn’t want his brother to know about this.

“Did I stutter? Spread. Them” He commanded again, the authoritative tone in his voice causing your pussy to pulse.

You did as he commanded and you heard a deep rumble come from Dean’s chest. His mouth watering at the sight of you as he saw the slick that was already coating your folds. Dean wasted no time, he ran his tongue from your entrance to your clit, lapping you up and you couldn’t help but moan loudly. He was relentless, his tongue flicking over your sensitive nub, sucking on it as you felt his fingers stretch you.

You clawed your fingers through his hair, desperately trying to hold onto him to keep your balance. His fingers worked you, curling at your sensitive spot over and over again as his tongue swept through your folds. You felt your legs begin to shake, the sensitivity of it all pushing you onto your tiptoes but Dean was relentless. He was eating you out like he was a man starved. With the familiar coil in your tummy tightening, your breathing became ragged and you moaned his name over and over again. Dean picked up the pace with his fingers, his tongue matching the speed and you came harder than you have in a while.

You felt Dean beginning to stand so you opened your eyes, only to be met with a smug grin. A grin that was covered in your juices. He kissed you, slowly. Wanting you to taste yourself on his lips as he undid his own bottoms, using one hand to guide yours to his cock. Dean pulled away from your lips and you whimpered at the loss of contact. He brought his large hand to the side of your face and caressed your cheek before placing it on your shoulder, encouraging you to get on the floor.

With quaky legs, you fell to your knees, taking his throbbing cock into your mouth. You lips sucking at the tip before you took him all the way down to the hilt, gag reflex be damned. You heard him growl above you and felt him lean on the wall for support. You moaned around his cock, letting him go with a pop before allowing your tongue to trace up the underside. You eagerly sucked away the precum that had beaded on the tip before taking him to the hilt once more. You bobbed your head, swirled your tongue and tasted almost everything he had to offer. Above you Dean, was beginning to pant heavily and you knew that meant he was close. Dean however, had other ideas.

Pulling you up roughly, he slammed you back into the wall, his hard cock nudging against your belly “As much as I’d love to come in that pretty mouth…” He husked, his thumb pulling down your bottom lip “…I’m going to fill up that pussy of yours. I want to see it dripping”

Your pussy fluttered at his words and you just nodded, your mind unable to form words. Dean roughly ran his hand through your hair as he pulled you flush to him. His lips crashing onto yours, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth with a dominance to which you could only submit. His hands resting just under your ass, grabbing at your thighs as he lifted you up, placing your back against the wall for support.

Without a word, he lined himself up at your entrance and thrust into you, filling you perfectly. You tried to throw your head back but you couldn’t, Dean was holding you tightly against the wall, his length buried deep inside you. He grunted in your ear when your pussy clenched around him, you were urging him to move. The delicious burn wasn’t enough, you needed him to fuck you and you needed him to own you.

And own you he did. He withdrew his dick slowly, his breath ragged before he entered you again, hard. He picked up his pace, your breasts bouncing with each thrust as he fucked you senseless. He lowered you down the wall slightly, allowing him to fuck you deeper and harder. Your toes curled and your legs tightened around him, the new angle allowing him to hit your cervix in a spine tingling way. You knew your back was going to be bruised but you didn’t care, you cared about the man who was balls deep inside you, his lips biting at the nape of your neck. You knew his marks would litter your skin and it made you clench once more.

“F-fuck Y/N” Dean groaned against your skin at the feeling. He sucked and nibbled at your skin before starting at your breasts that were bouncing hard against your body.

You felt the familiar coil in your stomach tighten once more and you felt your legs tighten with it. This only encouraged Dean to fuck you harder against the wall, giving everything he had as skin hitting skin was the echoing around your room.

“D-d-dean” Was all you managed, an orgasm washing over you, your juices coating Dean’s cock.

With your pussy pulsing, Dean’s movements started to stutter and you clawed at his back. You were milking him for everything he had. With one hard thrust, Dean coated your insides with his cum and he rested his head against your shoulder, steadily coming down from his high.

He slowly and carefully, lowered your legs to the floor, withdrawing his spent dick as he did so. You stood shakily, near enough naked in front of him, his cum dripping down your legs as you panted. Dean smirked at the sight, running his tongue over his lower lip as he tucked himself back into his pants.

As he stepped forward, he placed his lips on your temple, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. He ran his finger through your cum soaked folds before bringing them up to pinch your chin, looking you square in the eye “Don’t ever think of leaving me again sweetheart”


End file.
